


A Gift for my Darling

by Cyrelia_J



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Dark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Immorality, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Mind Rape, Mirror Universe, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Torture, Twisted, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, Unreliable Narrator, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelia_J/pseuds/Cyrelia_J
Summary: The Terran slave Julian Bashir was given to Terok Nor station doctor Kelas Parmak by his lover Elim Garak. Unwilling at first, Doctor Parmak has molded him over the years into the perfect "pet", an obedient catboy who will do anything for his beloved "doctor". If only that damn Garak wasn't in the bloody way!Parmak does wish the two of them would get along better but well, cats do have their ways of turning the balance of power...“You shouldn’t speak so unkindly about Elim. He takes care of you best as he can...” Julian snorts at that.“I want my arms back...”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombified_queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/gifts).



> Another Tumblr migration and one of the most beautiful sick and fucked up things I've done to date. All I can really say is HEED THE TAGS! And please let me know if I missed any, I tried to hit all bases. This is nothing but indulgent pornography although somewhere along the way a nasty bit of plot snaked its way in.
> 
> Mirror Parmak is heavily drawn on Dr. Stylish from Akame ga Kill so when I say Julian is a cat boy... I don't mean a cute little neko haha
> 
> Anyone along for the ride on this one, welcome! :D

Julian doesn’t have his arms today. Garak had been especially cross with him yesterday and today he doesn’t have his arms. Garak had also felt it necessary to amplify his pain receptors as well. Garak usually isn’t particularly sadistic unless the Intendant has done something to anger him. Julian hates the fucking Intendant. If it wasn’t for the Intendant, Garak wouldn’t have to hurt him; he could enjoy him nicely the way Doctor Parmak does. If it wasn’t for The Intendant he’d have his arms right now and he’d be able to scratch his nose instead of having to rub his face on the bed. If it wasn’t for The Intendant his life would be perfect really. Alright, so Garak is a sadistic piece of shit but Julian can dream and right now that’s about all he can do laying uselessly on the bed.

 

Julian isn’t allowed to wear clothes when he doesn’t have his arms. That irks him as well. It makes him feel little better than any of the other pleasure slaves the other Guls and The Intendant keeps. He’s not one of them he’s  _ special _ . God, and now his throat itches and he can feel his tail twitching. Doctor Parmak should have made him an android like he did the bloke with the blonde hair but he supposes there are advantages to still having those organic sensations.  _ Itching _ isn’t one of them though and the skin around the throat implant feels  _ itchy _ and the doctor isn’t likely going to fuss with him because Garak has him until Friday so he’s going to have to make do.

 

_ “Elim was never allowed a pet so...”  _ So that’s Julian, right. He doesn’t think that’s terribly fair since he was a gift from Garak to the doctor and Doctor Parmak has put so much work into him. Julian sighs. He hates being shared. Garak also likes to turn his hearing off sometimes and he forgets to turn it back on when he’s done fucking him. Doctor Parmak has scolded him on that point but he’s like a bloody  _ child _ . Garak says The Intendant is the cause for his absentmindedness and care. Julian wishes that Garak would let him have a go at her just one night arms or not he’d rip her fucking throat out.  _ Soon, he says, soon. He’s been trying to off the bitch for years and she still isn’t dead and I haven’t got my bloody arms and I’m bored and the scaly bastard said he’d be back already! _ Julian fusses irritably and his tail is whipping back and forth now.

 

It’s a gray cat’s tail like one of the Terran felines. Doctor Parmak had taken such care with its creation and Julian’s grown rather fond of it; fucking Garak tends to  _ step _ on it when he’s cross. Julian almost thinks that he’s convinced his beloved doctor to implant the sharp incisors but  _ Garak _ won’t let him. Garak is still under some stupid delusion that he’s part of some Terran rebellion and he hasn’t been properly broken. Garak is so goddamn stupid; Garak was the one that selected him after all; he didn’t just fall out of a fucking tree into his lap. Julian snorts. It’d take a hell of a lot more than this to break him. He’d still happily kill every last one of the scaly bastards, Garak included but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t loyal. Alright, perhaps not Garak. Doctor Parmak would be terribly upset by that and Julian adores the old doctor. He couldn’t bear the thought of upsetting Doctor Parmak. He’s learned the doctor is a very sensitive man.

 

The door opens and he rolls himself on to his side expecting to see Garak strutting back in. It’s not Garak but Doctor Parmak, shuffling in happily. That is until he sees Julian and frowns. Doctor Parmak sighs.

“Oh dear,” he says pushing his spectacles up. Julian attempts to get off the bed but ends up landing on the floor with a  _ thud _ . Alright, so perhaps he’s played that up a bit but it works. Doctor Parmak is already rushing over to him, kneeling down with an affectionate scratch to Julian’s head. Julian had to accustom himself to not having proper ears. It’s a pain in the ass when Garak leaves his special ones turned off but he can hear quite a great deal better when the new ones are turned on and this feels rather nice. Julian purrs, turning into that touch, half wriggling onto the doctor’s lap. 

 

His throat feels strange when he purrs. Doctor Parmak had modified his vocals so that he could be made silent when necessary. He can also effectively mimic true feline vocalization should he choose. He only chooses to for Doctor Parmak. Julian’s voice is nearly identical to what it once was but there’s a metallic flavor to it- probably because the sound is coming out of the modulator and not through his lips. Sometimes it sounds strange, sometimes the vibration makes his throat itch... Again not a problem except when that sadistic  _ fuck _ Garak takes his arms off. Julian has to use his feet to push his body the way he wants, twisting, letting the doctor rub under his chin telling him what a good boy he is. 

 

“If Garak’s too busy to be bothered I want my bloody fucking arms back,” Julian whispers with an angry hiss. He can feel his tail twitch back and forth harder.

“Oh, Julian, you know that if Elim has taken your arms for today it’s because you’ve done something naughty.” Doctor Parmak’s finger is a chastising tap to his nose. Julian can feel it scrunch in response and it’s a pain to angle his body around to look up at him but it’s a pain that’s worth it. He always feels such a rush of joy when he looks at Doctor Parmak’s eyes. They’re so kind and blue, his long white hair falling over his shoulder in a careless braid, the ridges around his forehead just a little dark when the doctor looks at him. He says that’s because he’s happy to see him. When they swell that means he’s even happier. Those long fingers are threading through Julian’s “wild mane” of hair thoughtfully. 

 

Alright, so perhaps Julian had bitten Garak when he wasn’t supposed to and it had drawn blood and that might be part of why Doctor Parmak says he won’t give him nice incisors. But Garak absolutely  _ deserved _ it as frustrating as he was being and when Julian said he wasn’t in a bloody mood to have him keep rubbing his ear like that the stupid git ought to listen. 

“I’m just here to feed you because Elim is still meeting with The Intendant, Julian.” Julian scents the air like Doctor Parmak showed him, his modified tongue allowing him to taste the freshly killed vole. Sometimes Doctor Parmak likes to hide those treats in his pockets for Julian to find but today he takes it out of one of the deep lab coat pockets, holding it up enticing. “He’s a bit small I’m afraid but ah... I’ve been rather busy myself.” Julian sniffs at it and turns his head away.

“Bugger that miserable sod. I just want to be with you today.”

 

Julian pouts. Sometimes that works. He can see Doctor Parmak thinking about it, setting the dead animal down on the floor out of the way. Julian can always pick at it later.

“You shouldn’t speak so unkindly about Elim. He takes care of you best as he can.” Julian snorts at that. He’s pretty sure that Garak is just jealous of the attention that Julian takes away from Doctor Parmak. Garak can go hang along with The Intendant. There’s a little pinch to his ear and he growls at that. Alright, so Garak isn’t so terrible  _ all _ of the time, he supposes. 

“I want my arms back,” he grumbles with another wiggle of his torso. His arms are a titanium alloy and they’re quite lovely. They’re very strong and when they’re attached there’s almost nothing that he can’t do. It took Doctor Parmak a lot of work and coordination with the Science Academy to get them just perfect. Miss Gilora Rejal had worked tirelessly, the doctor had said to make sure he had the best arms ever because his old ones had been broken so many times they were useless.

 

Julian sort of remembers that but he has a lot of fog where his old memories, his old life is concerned. He knows he was a Terran slave on the station. It’s difficult to even consider because the smell of so many of those creatures in one place makes his stomach turn. He thinks something with ore processing or sometimes he remembers a ship. He definitely remembers a lot of pain before Garak decided he’d make a fine gift for his lover. Julian really does like his new arms. They fasten in perfectly and they never come off unless Garak or Doctor Parmak enters the codes to unfasten them. He asked why they couldn’t replace his legs as well but Doctor Parmak likes his legs and he’s exceptionally fond of his ass (“what little of it there is to be found” according to Garak sassy shitty mouth). But he’s old he says, and he swears that Garak can certainly pleasure him better. Never. Absolutely not. 

 

“You know,” Doctor Parmak says conversationally, “I’m not as strong as I used to be and it’s much easier for me to move you without those heavy things.” Julian’s ears prick at the underlying hint in his tone. He flicks his tongue to taste the air again this time ignoring the smell of vole. He can scent the doctor’s musk faintly beneath his white lab coat and trousers. Oh that’s quite nice. Garak left him this morning with little more than curses for his anticipated “dreadful” day and he hasn’t been used yet today. Julian’s tail curls into a little question mark. “But you know, Julian if I take the time to play with you then I won’t have time to feed you and it will be difficult to manage without your arms. It may be awhile before Elim returns.” Doctor Parmak is already stroking down his back thoughtfully.

 

“Please, doctor,” Julian begs. “Yours is the best.” Doctor Parmak laughs, gently pushing Julian off his lap and Julian hopes that he gets fucked instead of fed. He likes Doctor Parmak feeding him but lately he’s had to content himself with Garak and he doesn’t care if Garak’s is bigger because it’s not the same.

“Such a funny little kitty you are. I don’t think I’ve heard you scream half as loudly as when Elim has you with that exquisitely large piece of his.” He slowly stands then shuffles over to the bed, and sits down patting his knees. Julian squirms over as best as he can on the rough carpet, growling at the friction over his back and hip. 

“It’s not the same,” Julian huffs out loud, using the bed as a brace to help work to a kneeling position next to Doctor Parmak’s legs. “Do you need my mouth to help you evert?” he asks eagerly. Julian lightly butts at his leg, enjoying the little rub to his ear while the doctor unbuttons his lab coat and unzips his trousers.

 

“Mmm, no that won’t be necessary. You have me in a mood today and I’m afraid Elim’s been neglecting us both. Come here, Julian,” Parmak says as he helps lift Julian up. Julian can see that he’s already everted. Doctor Parmak says that Julian’s scent and his are mutually compatible so it tends to make them both more aroused. The doctor said it was an unintended side effect of one of his pheromonal modifications; Julian used to have an awful Terran stink about him. He doesn’t any longer. Garak is probably jealous of that too but bugger Garak. Julian throws a leg over the doctor’s and straddles him. Not, not today. Julian is the only one getting happily buggered here.

Julian is light but Julian is also strong, the strengthening of his muscles, the work on his ligaments making him more flexible as well so he’s able to shimmy into proper position without much difficulty with the doctor helping him. He isn’t sure why the doctor doesn’t modify his own body - Julian does worry so about his age - the way he has for Julian, but Doctor Parmak just pets him when he asks and tells him he needn’t worry about such things, and that the matter has already been taken care of. Doctor Parmak assures him in the unlikely event that something were to happen Garak will take good care of him. Julian trusts Doctor Parmak but he doesn’t quite trust Garak not to throw him back with those other filthy pleasure slaves that belong to The Intendant should something happen to Doctor Parmak. 

 

“You’re thinking unpleasant things again, Julian,” Doctor Parmak chastises him. Julian ducks his head. 

“Right, sorry.” He bites his lip and looks into his eyes whispering one of the doctor’s favorite things to hear. “My thoughts and my body are yours, doctor. Please use me.”

“How shall I use you, my darling boy?” he asks, lining up to fuck into him good. Julian shivers.

“So deep I want to die.”

“Good boy, then die on it,” he whispers with a savage eagerness and Julian feels that length enter him fucking cemetery deep and he lets out a yowl. And Doctor Parmak’s hands are on his ass, spreading him, fucking him open wider, hard, swearing softly under his breath as Julian uses his legs best as he can to ride him. He hardly needs to, something about fucking Julian always seeming to give him a strength beyond his years as he moves him easily, bounce fuck bounce fuck, Julian’s prick trapped between them rubbing against Doctor Parmak’s  _ chuva _ .

 

Doctor Parmak is usually silent save for a few soft hisses but sometimes, if Julian is especially good, he can press into him and wring a few soft little whimpers from him. It feels so good, so full and sometimes he imagines what it might be like if his doctor was on him like this making more of those soft  little noises. The thought almost erases and he can feel hot heavy breaths, Doctor Parmak’s face buried to Julian’s shoulder with a few gasps, holding him still while his  _ prUt  _ pulses inside, holding back from spilling. He stays there a moment, Julian squirming, still hard, still aroused but... but he wants his arms after all. Julian crosses his legs, making it harder for the motion to continue.

 

“Doctor,” he whispers softly, feeling hot breath on his shoulder venting out, one of those fantastic soft whimpers when Julian clenches.

“Mmm?”

“Might I please have my arms back doctor?” he whispers nicely as he can manage, with another little bounce, another rut of his prick to Doctor Parmak’s  _ chuva _ . “Pleasssse?” he whispers sweetly. He can usually get a lot more when Doctor Parmak is using him like this. 

“Oh... oh alright,” he agrees, Julian’s legs untwisting just enough so that movement is easy again. He throws his head back when Doctor Parmak shoves it in especially hard and deep, toes curling with a flash of memory, some distant forgotten thing of an implement going so far it-

“Ha... ahh... ahh...” There, right there so perfect so good in in shit and... And Julian thinks he knows exactly why they call it a little death.

 

\---

 

“You put his arms back on.” Garak says sourly as he enters his quarters. Parmak looks up from his reading. 

“I think he’s learned his lesson, Elim,” Parmak says, reaching down to where Julian lays sleeping in his bed. He codes his hearing off. “You needn’t be so hard on him you know.” Garak scoffs at that as he removes his armor.

“Haven’t you tired of him yet, Kelas? You’ve had him almost two years now. I don’t believe you’ve kept any pet of yours quite so long.”

“Oh you know I love all my darling little pets the same. I shouldn’t think I should tire of him though. He was such a thoughtful gift from you and I’ve already done some of my finest work with him.”

“He bit me,” Garak protests walking over to Parmak showing the ugly scab on his hand. Parmak stands easily- any hint of shuffle or stoop gone- and takes his wrist, looking at Garak playfully over his spectacles.

 

“Shall I kiss it and make it better then, Elim?” He asks, mouth already to it. “You know you needn’t be so rough with him. He’s still learning. After all, you refused my offer to code him to you and to go back now would be a tedious venture. Mmm but if you don’t think that you can handle him, I suppose I can put in the work. At the very least the slight pleasure elevation, the dopamine response when laying eyes on you may come in handy.” Garak sighs as Parmak’s mouth continues to kiss up his bare arm.

“That won’t be necessary, Kelas. Guls, I don’t need some twisted menagerie hanging off me like you have. I’ll probably have to put him down if he manages to outlive you.”

“Oh what an unpleasant thought right before bed. Here I thought to wait up for you but if you’re going to fill the conversation with such uncalled for speculations...”

“I’m not playing your guilt games tonight, Kelas. We both know you’re going to live forever unless you do something foolish, and we both know that you waited up for me for one reason.”

“And that is?”

 

“Because we’ve been apart nearly a week and no matter what you do with your pets, they won’t be me.” Garak pulls him close, grabbing at his ass. Parmak hisses.

“You should really let me play with your  _ prUt _ Elim. I could do such wondrous things you know. If not immortality, let me give you the gift of half the pleasure that you give me.”

“I’m not one of your pets,” Garak snaps back.

“Yes you are Elim, you’re my  _ favorite _ pet and I want to give you all the world and I only hope someday you’ll let me give you the gift of an eternal life as well.”

“And him?” Garak asks with a dark look to the sleeping Terran. Parmak laughs loudly, snaking hands between them already undoing Garak’s trousers.

“Julian? Oh, Elim, I should miss him terribly when that day comes but... He’s only a cat, after all, and I’m afraid they just don’t live as long as we do.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak finds a new way to punish Julian for his disobedience and Parmak makes a few more modifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story being purely my own stupid twisted trash porn, kudos to anyone reading!

Doctor Parmak finally lets him have his incisors. Julian is ecstatic and spends the first few hours excitedly running his tongue over them until Garak startles him and causes him to bite it sharply. His mouth bleeds and Garak nearly makes himself sick with laughter. Julian makes sure he gets the last laugh when he gives Garak a good sharp nip on the hand in return. Garak hisses at him and goes to detach his arms again. Julian hisses back and dances out of the way until Garak grabs his tail and the pain makes him yowl. They glare at each other angrily before Garak declares that his punishment today is going to be special and perhaps this one will stick. Julian snorts at that thinking not bloody likely, more than ready for Garak to take the pain stick to him or torture his tail and ears.

 

Garak tells him to strip and to kneel. Julian rolls his eyes and obeys. Garak tells him he’s not to move. Julian yawns and sits back, tail lazily dragging the floor. But then Garak calls for Doctor Parmak telling him that there’s an emergency in their quarters and his presence is required immediately. Julian’s head tips curiously in the Cardassian way. Garak is still seated on the couch in front of Julian and hasn’t moved. He’s still seated there when Doctor Parmak enters looking concerned. Julian glares at Garak hard for making his doctor run all the way here but he stays silent looking back and forth between them both.

 

“Kelas,” Garak says still staring hard at Julian. Julian keeps his hands clasped behind his back hoping if he stares hard enough Garak will catch fire. Doctor Parmak would never intentionally give him that sort of power but sometimes he dreams.

“Elim?” He hears his doctor say before coming into the room. “You had said something was amiss but I don’t see anything that should require me stepping away from my-” Garak holds up his bleeding hand and Julian’s tail gives a satisfied little flick. His ear also twitches then, listening for Doctor Parmak’s respirations noting curiously that they’re not heightened at all. Well, he supposes, his doctor does take good care of himself.

“Ah,” he hears Doctor Parmak say. He smiles nicely for Doctor Parmak showing his pleasure with his new teeth.

 

“I’ve decided to take your advice, Kelas,” he hears Garak say and his ears flatten annoyed. There’s no need for Doctor Parmak to have to witness his punishment. Doctor Parmak isn’t a piece of sadistic lizard shit and doesn’t need to show he’s a big man by humiliating Julian and making him scream. Julian swallows down a hiss and rather just enjoys the Cardie prick’s blood in his mouth. “You had asked that I try a different tact to get Julian’s obedience so that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“This really isn’t a good time, Elim,” Doctor Parmak protests. Of course Garak would drag his doctor away from important work for something stupid.

“If it dies, it dies, Kelas. This is _important,_ ” Garak insists. Doctor Parmak walks over to them both with a sigh, slowly, stooped, surely those steps must pain him. Not like inconsiderate Garak would care.

 

“Very well, Elim. What do you require of me?”

“I require _you_ , Kelas.”

“Alright, let me just put Julian in the other room and turn off his hearing.”

“No, Kelas. Your little pet is staying for this.” Doctor Parmak turns back to Garak and Julian hates that he can’t see his expression. He doesn’t know if he needs to stay there kneeling or if he needs to be ripping Garak’s throat out. He hopes so. He thinks he could develop a taste for Garak’s blood.

“I’m not sure that I understand what you’re trying to accomplish here, Elim.”

“Indulge me, Kelas. I’ve given you all the leeway in the world with your little projects. I’ve had to hear from The Intendant about you breaking too many of her favorite toys. You owe me, my dear.”

“Doctor?” Julian asks anxiously as his doctor turns back around.

 

Doctor Parmak looks at him coldly at the interruption to their conversation, the light glinting off the lenses of his spectacles.

“Doctor?” Julian asks again softer and he sees the warning finger go up. He’s immediately quiet.

“Much better, Julian. Mmm, I suppose you have a point Elim,” Doctor Parmak says slowly starting to unbutton his lab coat. Julian is curious but worried. Why is Doctor Parmak undressing? “Keep your eyes here,” his doctor says softly but... but it’s still not kindly exactly. And that’s when Julian pokes his tongue out and scents it from both of them. They’re aroused. They’re going to fuck. In front of him and he’s going to have to watch them. He’d rather have his ears turned off for a week so he never has to think about it. He’s going to fucking kill Garak.

 

Doctor Parmak is still watching him and he can’t move. Julian stays on his knees while Garak yanks his trousers down, while that monster _prUt_ flares to full eversion looking even bigger than it ever has. Julian opens his mouth and closes it again. He’s distressed. His tail whips except... except he can’t be distressed because his body isn’t producing the right response hormones for it; it can’t. Doctor Parmak is nude in front of him and it’s the first time he’s ever seen his naked body. Julian is confused because Doctor Parmak is supposed to be nearly ninety years old but his body doesn’t wear that age. It’s strange just how smooth his body is in fact, slim, delicate, not fragile as Julian would have pictured. His ridges aren’t defined but they run around his chest his… soft looking chest, his hips slim but larger in contrast to his shoulders. Julian forgets a moment just why he looks at him so only worshipping with his eyes, the soft round of that stomach, the slim little thighs, his _ajan_ already wet, swollen, aroused, clearly wanting it from Garak and fuck Garak… _fuck!_ Julian’s body is already responding to those pheromones.

 

No. Julian doesn’t want to be aroused by this but he is. His hands scrape painfully against each other behind his back as he watches his doctor facing him, straddling Garak’s big thighs, sitting back on his prick the way Julian does, head thrown back, half screaming, half sobbing as he takes that entire length in one drop. Julian knows that feeling - knows that it can hurt or feel like heaven depending on how his nerve receptors are calibrated - and he knows when they’re off pain it’s fucking brilliant with that fat _prUt_ pushing his tight hole in a wicked wide stretch. Is that what he looks like when Garak fucks him? Christ, Doctor Parmak is such a beautiful fucking wrecked picture and they’ve hardly just begun.

 

Julian’s tongue is flicking madly, scenting for any sign of distress but all he can taste is heat- both his doctor’s and Garak’s and his body keeps responding. His cock is so hard, heavy hanging between his legs and it’s a fucking torture. His hips keep pushing up to air and he can feel himself thrashing around, those invisible ingrained alterations making him slowly bounce up and down on his heels. Julian doesn’t even rightly know which he wants worse: to fuck or be fucked. He opens his mouth and just... just pants as his doctor screams louder ,and he’s so helpless and so hot, and he watches Garak lift under his doctor’s knees and pull his legs up, sitting back, Julian’s eyes locked to his doctor’s beautiful hole stretched wide and violated. Julian almost comes when Doctor Parmak shuts his eyes and screams in pleasure.

 

His doctor loves it. Julian hates it. Julian wants to touch him. Julian wants to put his mouth on him the way he likes. Julian wants to rip Garak clear out of the picture and... and God what he wouldn’t give to be fucking his beautiful doctor like that. He wants his doctor sobbing and begging on top of him like that. Julian could cry. He’s so hard, and he wants and he _wants._ He knows they’re lovers but Doctor Parmak has never made him watch like this so he’s always just pretended that the two of them don’t really fuck like that, that Garak shouldn’t _dare_ use his doctor the way he uses Julian but he does and Julian hates it. But what he hates more is how hard he is watching it. He’s sure there’s something that needs to be fixed in his head and he bites his lip, his sharp new teeth making his lip bleed easily as he keeps watching his doctor’s body impaled on Garak’s cock like a pleasure doll.

 

He sees his doctor’s cock hard, dark, he sees the swelling of his ridges, how swollen and wet his _ajan_ is around the base and it seems to go on for hours, the scent so strong that it’s all he tastes around him until he thinks he’ll go mad. He doesn’t think he can stand any more without going crazy, his blood dried down his neck, half sobbing as he watches Garak empty into _his_ doctor and mark him while he watches, helpless and aroused wishing it was him who made Doctor Parmak scream like that. He can’t... shit he can’t watch that again or he’ll go completely fucking insane. Julian growls at him low in his throat. He’s going to kill him. Right now. He doesn’t care how upset Doctor Parmak is, he’s going rip off Garak’s prick and stuff it down his fucking throat and make him choke on it.

 

Except then Doctor Parmak calls him over to clean Garak’s seed out of him and Julian is there on hands and knees while Garak remains holding him up, _prUt_ retracting. Not before Julian swipes a taste as well, tasting Garak’s seed and his doctor’s inner heat from it. And then his mouth is on that fucked out hole swiping, tasting, swallowing Garak’s seed greedily with each fresh little suck, hearing Doctor Parmak half crying, feeling the tremble of a thigh to his face as he licks him clean and Julian comes harder than he ever has in his life as his perfect doctor climaxes again from Julian’s tongue inside him.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Doctor Parmak says in praise making Julian’s tail whip happily. “Are you going to be good for Garak now, Julian?” Those spectacles are pushed up and Julian knows he would do absolutely anything for his doctor. He nods eagerly and when his doctor presses a small kiss to his mouth that’s wonderful.

“Yes doctor.” At least until he can smother the fucker with a pillow in his sleep. No, The Intendant first. Garak might grow to be tolerable once the Bajoran bitch is dead. Right, all his ducks in a row then.

“Good good. Then I’ll make a few adjustments to you to make it easier. I may have lost a pet,” a look to Garak, “-but I think I have what I need from him anyway. So I forgive you, Elim.”

 

Julian doesn’t notice in the coming weeks that Doctor Parmak has made any modifications aside from his usual light therapies and maybe a few extra shots of the hypospray. Julian still takes care to watch the biting around Garak. He makes an attempt to hiss at him less as well when Garak plays with his ears too long, but for some reason Garak starts making a regular practice of fucking Doctor Parmak in front of him anyway. Julian is sure that there was something about that which bothered him before but he can’t quite remember what it was now. He supposes that it couldn’t have been terribly important. He _likes_ watching them. Doctor Parmak is the most arousing man he’s ever seen when he’s on his knees for Garak, his ridges dark and swollen, moaning, screaming, sometimes even on the floor just like an animal, just like Julian with Garak’s big hands on his hips. Julian becomes so unbearably aroused watching them that he always comes when he’s finally allowed to put his mouth on his doctor’s ass or on Garak’s cock.

 

Julian wishes that he’d known earlier that Garak’s sour moods could be tempered so easily with a good round of fucking. It makes him much easier to get along with. Doctor Parmak is pleased with his good behavior and has been rewarding him with things to read. They’re not interesting. They’re medical texts and Doctor Parmak says if he learns them well enough that he might assist with some of his projects. Julian couldn’t care less if the lot of the animals he’s experimenting on just hauled off and died since they take up so much of his doctor’s time. He thinks that he used to feel bad for them but it was so long ago he doesn’t recall. He remembers that Doctor Parmak said he would make it easier for Julian and so he’s sure that’s what happened. What he _does_ know is that his doctor wants to make sure that he perfects anything that he does to Julian and if he has to junk a few Terran slaves to do it then it’s a small bit of waste. Julian isn’t quite sure why he ever felt anything in the first place.

 

Julian’s been spending less time in Doctor Parmak’s quarters but he doesn’t mind. Doctor Parmak has been spending more time in Garak’s. Garak has been playing with hm a lot more as well. Julian thinks it’s about bloody time that Garak realized he’s not going anywhere, he’s not a fucking spy, and he ought to stop acting like such an overbearing lizard bastard. Julian likes to think that his doctor finally gave Garak a good talking to and told him what’s what after all. Sometimes Doctor Parmak will let Julian bite Garak so that he can “kiss it better”. Garak was reluctant at first but now it’s a bit of a game. Julian likes watching his doctor’s lovely mouth on Garak’s fingers licking the blood off. He likes when his talented doctor makes Garak evert like the mongrel whore’s son that he is. Julian likes to make Garak evert uncontrollably as well. It makes him feel good knowing that Garak is no better than he is.

 

Garak storms in like a thundercloud one day a few months later while he’s reading another piece on anatomy. Somehow the words make more sense than they did the first time he tried to read them. He supposes it’s the light therapy Doctor Parmak’s been trying to improve his vision.

“I don’t know why you’re wasting your time reading medical texts of all things,” Garak says waspishly. “You’re a Terran slave. You’re never going to become a _doctor_ , Julian.” Garak really used to make him so angry saying things like that. But he enjoys teasing Garak now. Doctor Parmak explained in their culture they argue when they want to fuck. Really, Garak should’ve told him that from the start, else how could he know? But Garak is an inconsiderate arse so... there’s that. Julian doesn’t look up from the PADD, his ears twitching, picking up the sound well enough. He’s comfortably resting on his forearms, kneeling on the soft throw rug. He’s not wearing any clothes; he sees little point when it’s just him in Garak’s room. He saves his best clothes for outside when he wants to be sure and distance himself from those _slaves_.

 

“Don’t know why you keep trying to kill The Intendant when you’re just gonna end up on your knees with her boot on your cock and your mouth on her quim.” Yup, right as rain, he pokes his tongue out and tastes that flick of arousal. It might be more of a challenge if Garak weren’t so easy but well, that’s what Doctor Parmak is for after all. Garak starts taking off his uniform silently and that gives Julian pause. He knows that no one can ever hear him talking like this to Garak outside. But he doesn’t hear or scent anyone else, so why hasn’t Garak snipped back at him yet? Julian pushes the PADD across the rug ’til it slides under the couch and rolls lazily on his side. He looks up at Garak curiously. “Cat got your tongue, Elim?” He asks with a smirk, using Garak’s first name mocking. And then Garak’s hauling him up by the hair, an undignified yowl escaping him. He thinks he’s gone and done it now, prepared for the pain stick again or the arms to come off after so long but...

But then Garak is kissing him hard. And it’s fucking brilliant.

 

\---  


Parmak is smug, almost unbearably so as he saunters in late, seeing Julian curled up on the bed with Garak next to him. Garak looks up from where he’d dozed off as Parmak yawns and pushes his spectacles up.

“Don’t,” he warns. Parmak laughs.

“Mmm, what’s that, Elim? Oh, my dear Kelas, you were absolutely right? I should have taken your suggestion to heart years ago and just let you alter him and I’m ever so sorry for doubting your genius? Alright, I won’t say a word about it.”

“Modesty suits you, Kelas,” Garak murmurs. “Have you been working this entire time?” Parmak stretches.

“An accident at one of the processing units, I’m afraid there were a lot of unfortunate casualties which had to been seen to. It saddens me to think that we lost a lot of good workers.”

 

Garak raises a brow ridge as he gets out of bed. Julian rolls over, tail twitching.

“And how many have been lost to you?” He asks with a low laugh. Parmak beams at him, already unfastening his tunic.

“Five, Elim,” he says breathlessly. “I think I’ll be able to start some of the ocular experiments. Oh think how prettily our Julian’s eyes will shine for us. I thought the ears would be the hardest, you know but they’ve come along so well that I think we can move along. I had to put Michael down today but he was oh so delighted to give his life for my work. I feel that I should honor him best by being brave and moving on. Michael would certainly want that for me. He was such a good little rabbit.” Parmak is the picture of distraught as he takes his spectacles off and sets them on the nightstand. His blue eyes glint wickedly in the dim light of their bedroom.

 

“Please tell me that our Julian hasn’t taken too much of your strength to make me scream.”

“And if he should wake up?” Garak rumbles, already fisting Parmak’s braid hard. Parmak gasps, loving the pain.

“That didn’t used to concern you, you know. I swear if I didn’t know any better I would actually think that you’re becoming fond of him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kelas. You said it yourself. He’s just a cat.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good round of hate fucking with mirror Julian and Garak and mirror Julian meets [for a moment] the actual Julian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, between this fic and Undertow which is more of a guilty pleasure but I love them both XD Writing the absolute loathing between Garak and Julian in this makes my life and i love just how much of a bad tempered SOB mirror Julian is.

Julian hears a rumor of two strange arrivals on the station. One is a Bajoran woman who looks exactly like The Intendant. The other one, Garak informs him with far too much amusement, is a Terran man who looks like Julian only “even more weak and useless”. The Klingons have taking to calling the other him “Garak’s pet” amongst themselves. It makes Julian bristle angrily. He’s not  _ Garak’s _ pet he’s  _ Doctor Parmak’s _ pet and he hopes they punish the insolent sods who have the audacity to make such a disgusting affront. Julian hates Klingons almost as much as he hates Cardassians. They talk down to him far worse than Garak’s men do, at least Garak’s men recognize his station. Some of them even call him Doctor Parmak’s  _ assistant _ . Sometimes Doctor Parmak chooses not to correct them. 

 

Julian has been careful to listen for any news of the intruders. Garak has explained they’re from the other world. The other world is something that Julian also hates. If it wasn’t for the Terrans from the other world fucking up The Empire they would be the ones ruling now and it would be Garak kneeling at  _ his _ feet. But Julian finds himself unsettled by their presence. If there’s another him then Doctor Parmak might decide that he’d like to have two Julians. This one’s even claimed to be a doctor already. His doctor has assured him that he has little interest in such a plain boring Julian, but Julian knows that it’s only The Intendant’s fascination with her own twin keeping that one from his doctor’s clutches.

 

That leaves him divided on Garak’s plan to kill The Intendant and have her other self take charge. Julian doesn’t particularly care if Garak is in charge of the station. It changes little for him. But if The Intendant is gone and there’s nothing protecting that other Julian then that leaves his doctor with a temptation that Julian would rather he didn’t have. Julian decides then that he’ll be sure to kill him when the time comes. Terran bodies are weak. He doesn’t imagine it will take much. 

 

Doctor Parmak had showed Julian once how many times that he had died when he was first given to his doctor. 

_ “See here’s where your heart had stopped from the trauma of the electrical current. And this one is where your poor little neck had been snapped. I think you may have broken your tibia, poor thing. I’m so pleased we were able to fix you up better than that. Ah and this one here was where your insides had ripped and bled out. Oh my little Julian you used to cry so terribly when we used you. But I made sure that it doesn’t hurt anymore now didn’t I? That’s because you’re such a good kitty.”  _ Doctor Parmak is so kind, Julian is thankful for him. They don’t deserve his doctor on this miserable hot station.

 

“Are you going to fuck him then?” Julian finds himself asking Garak. He tells himself he doesn’t care what Garak does. Garak is an unimaginative murderous waste of scales and Julian would just as soon push him into one of the smelters and watch him burn. But he asks anyway and feels just a little... something when Garak considers the question far too long. “Didn’t you hear me?” he asks testily. “Do I have to yell it into those dense ridges of yours?” he demands sitting up on his knees. Garak smirks at him.

“And what if I do?” Garak drawls spitefully. “It would be easy, you know. It would seem that in the other world he and my counterpart are already involved. I would say that it would take little effort on my part to have him.”

 

Julian swallows hard. He knows Garak is just taking the piss. He really wants to bite him but Doctor Parmak had put the little metal plates in so Garak could lock his jaw. Doctor Parmak said that it was cruel to leave Julian without his arms so if Garak  _ must  _ do something about his biting he can turn the plates on instead. Julian doesn’t particularly care for the plates but it’s much better than losing his arms. Besides, his voice implant can still talk normally without needing to move his mouth. It’s just an affectation that’s not necessary, as Doctor Parmak is fond of saying. Garak says it unnerves him. Julian talks to him a lot with his mouth closed when he wants to make him mad, when he wants to unnerve the Cardies on the station.

 

Julian scents the air to reassure himself that Garak is only trying to initiate sex and not serious about looking for that Terran. It’s there. Faintly- Garak must be holding himself back just to make him angrier- but it’s there. 

“If this is the part where I’m supposed to give you a jobby because I give two fucks if you want to bugger some Terran weakling you can fucking suck yourself.” He snatches the PADD back up, glancing at Garak out of the corner of his eye. He tries to be discreet but Garak catches the expression regardless. 

“Perhaps I’ll have my Terran weakling do if for me then,” Garak teases from his writing. Garak, Julian has learned from things he leaves out, likes to write absolutely abysmal poetry and short stories.

“Go on then,” Julian grumbles not understanding why his sexual response is so keenly tied to Garak’s as of late. It’s always been just Doctor Parmak.

 

Julian watches Garak lean back smugly and he slams the PADD down. He may have broken it. It’s all Garak’s fault anyway and Doctor Parmak understands that.  

“Fine, wanker, you fucking win!” he growls standing up flipping his hair as he stalks over to the couch. Garak is beaming up at him.

“Jealous, kitty?” Garak asks using the name like Doctor Parmak does. Julian can feel his eyes steel over furiously. He’s standing over Garak thinking how easy it would be to rip his throat out, teeth or no teeth. His tail swishes angrily. He still... remembers how to fight, how to attack, how to... hurt them... Garak looks up at him and calmly sets down what he was writing.

 

Julian lunges at him, the force and weight sending the couch backwards with both of them on it. He lands on top of Garak, seeing just a hint of fear there, blended with that arousal as he tastes the air between them both. Julian is breathing hard with excitement. He leans in, smiling for Garak prettily. He shifts, straddling him, feeling Garak’s thick body between his thighs. He hopes Garak’s uniform fucking reeks of him the next day.

“Yes,” Julian says with a purr. He isn’t sure why he was trying to hurt Garak now. This feels so much better. Julian laps at his mouth just like a little kitten and feels a rush of pleasure so strong that it nearly shorts out the servos in his arms. “Yes,” he whispers again giving a long swipe of his tongue to the side of Garak’s face. 

 

Doctor Parmak said that he would make it nice for him if he was nice for Garak. He feels that swim in his head again and nearly drowns drunk on it. He feels Garak shiver beneath him, head going back just a bit, showing Julian his throat. It would be so easy. One bite, one good hard bite. Julian blinks. He wants to keep feeling good like this. His body agrees. Julian laps at his throat, softly, lightly, shutting his eyes deliriously. His hands move from Garak’s shoulders, pawing at the armor on his chest. He still has trouble with fine motor skills, but Doctor Parmak says that they’re already working on something better for him. Garak gives his ear a scratch, then tugs at it roughly. Julian purrs again so eager to have Garak inside him. Right well the armor isn’t over his  _ prUt _ , after all. Julian gives another lick.

“That’s a good kitty,” he hears Garak say an the purrs louder.

 

“Bet your fucking Terran wouldn’t be half as good for you as I am you ungrateful sod.” Garak’s hand is still on his head.

“I don’t know about that. The Terran doesn’t have these nasty little teeth like you do. Hmm… I’m sure I could make much better of his mouth than I ever could yours.” Julian bristles at that knowing, just  _ knowing _ that Garak is only baiting him but rankled nonetheless. He doesn’t have a mouth full of nails, his mouth is perfectly serviceable and he sits up tail swishing.

“This mouth,” Julian declares, “is better than anything you deserve and I’ll fucking show you just how good it is.” They look at each other a moment, Julian breathing hard along with Garak. In a blink, the both of them shift at that, off the fallen couch, Garak half fumbling with this trouser fastenings until Julian just rips at them, their hands in tandem working his thick, heavy,  _ prUt  _ free to fully evert.

 

Julian has teeth; he has sharp incisors and he loves biting Garak when he pisses him off. But he also has a hot wet mouth and lips and more care than Garak knows. Julian is mindful of those teeth as he skips the preliminaries and draw down every inch with a moan. Garak’s hands are on the back of his head with a hiss, hips pushing up, fucking choking him on it and Julian can feel his cock hard, rubbing Garak’s leg at that thick rod shoves down his throat. It’s been a long time since Garak’s used his mouth like this and he can feel that girth passing his lips, taste the sticky fluid spilling out, his saliva, the natural lubricant of Garak’s ajan messily dribbling out. Garak doesn’t seem to care, hissing louder, holding Julian’s head steady and Julian can’t remember if he ever used to enjoy his throat being fucked raw before but he loves it now.

 

He can feel the growl from his own throat as Garak thrusts, deep, hard, and Julian can see anoxic spots dancing in front of his eyes. He can’t breathe and he can feel himself gag but that only makes him want to bury his face more needy until his nose is brushing Garak’s  _ chuva _ . He feels Garak let him up just a moment when his throat convulses again and he gasps, looks up, and sees Garak’s darkened face, swollen ridges before he’s dragged up bodily, his prick dragging along the leather of Garak’s pant leg. He’s trying to catch his breath as his body automatically straddles Garak’s hips again, trying to line Garak’s prick to his hole by feel. 

“Told you… fucking… Terran bitch can’t… shit… ah… shit there… please…” Julian begs as Garak just takes. His. Fucking. Time- in sliding that length into him.

 

“Beg me.” It stops halfway, throbbing hard, Julian wanting it so-

“Please…” He pleases, body bowing forward, looking in Garak’s eyes for mirrored lust finding it, squirming, just-

“I’m sure the Terran can beg me better,”  Garak teases, both hands on Julian’s ass, squeezing but holding him.

“Please Garak… more… fuck I need more I need all of you I need-”

“Who owns you?” Garak asks and Julian nearly says “Doctor Parmak” but it’s… he supposes it’s both of them. Julian swallows hard knowing what Garak wants to hear, so he presses his mouth to the side of Garak’s face, licking, being a perfectly nice cat for him as he whispers,

“You do… you Garak…”

And Julian nearly comes when Garak finally gives it to him. He’d love to see that Terran even  _ try _ to take his place.   
  


\---

 

Julian still hasn’t quite formulated a plan for his escape, but they’re out of the conduit. That’s step one. They’re into the hall and Smiley is going to take him to the runabouts and they’re going to figure it out from there. He doesn’t have time to try and sort the particulars, his mind already working fast as it can to analyze probabilities, odds, but he just doesn’t have enough data. All Julian knows is that he and Kira have to escape this insanity. They have to get out of there. They have to get back. They don’t belong here in this world and every minute that Julian spends here he thinks he’ll go mad. He nearly turns the corner, the alarms blaring but Smiley holds up a hand.

 

“Wait.” Julian listens, hearing the footsteps, not sure how he’d missed it before with his hearing but it’s there. They aren’t the hasty heavy steps of his Klingon pursuers though, they’re... different. There’s only one of them and it’s not something he recognizes. Julian takes a cautious step back but freezes cold when he hears something that sounds like his own voice calling out to him.

“Oi! You Terran pieces of shite aren’t fooling anyone! I can already smell you both!” Of course he knew intellectually that there should be another him. Julian had just assumed... without his enhancements... a slow boy in a world like this well, when he hadn’t seen himself he just assumed the worst.

“Julian?” Miles whispers fearfully next to him. “Whatever that is I swear you don’t want to see it.” Julian doesn’t understand what’s gotten into him all of a sudden. The footsteps draw closer and Julian realizes that the voice he heard was like his but it wasn’t. It was... artificial. “Julian, please, we have to go now. You said it yerself, we can’t stay here...” Miles pulls at him and he almost turns, his self preservation nearly outweighing his curiosity but then he sees it. And then he realizes that no, death wasn’t the worst possible scenario.

 

“Oh my god.” Those are the first words that leave his mouth as the creature steps around the corner. Creature is the first word that comes to mind. It looks like Frankenstein’s creature stitched together from so many imperfect parts. Julian’s hand comes up to his mouth shaking as he stares at it - the monster wearing his face - and nearly falls to his knees. It’s... it’s him or rather it’s... something that may have once been him. Julian doesn’t know what catches his eyes first. It stalks around the corner coming closer to them, the most prominent feature are the black metal arms whirring softly as he walks. They’re... they’re soldered or something or God Julian doesn’t know how they’re attached but he can see the scar tissue heavy on his torso at both shoulder, at his chest which... which has a massive incision scar running down the center. There are stitched together skin pieces everywhere or at least what resemble various patchwork making a body. Julian can actually tell which ones were once his.

 

The creature is only wearing a pair of shorts, a pair of boots wrapped over the knee and Julian can see the collar around his... No... not it’s not a collar. It’s his throat. It’s his neck with a piece of metal welded? around it, the light at the center blinking and that’s when Julian realizes it... it has metal plates at the jaw that seem to be holding it shut- at least right now. It has his face. It has his face and it’s looking at him disdainfully as those arms cross.

“You get a good look, Terran?” he hears it ask, fears confirmed when he hears the voice but doesn’t see the mouth moving. His mouth his turned down in what seems a perpetual scowl but even that doesn’t all quite prepare him for the ears. They’re... they’re gray cat ears sticking out from his wild brown hair grown long to his shoulders. Julian sees a tail as well swishing and he knows his hand is trembling over his mouth as he tries to understand what it is he’s seeing.

 

“My god I... you’re... you’re me but what-”

“I’m not you,  _ Terran _ . Don’t let the talk go to your fucking head, you and I aren’t the same. Think I proved that well enough earlier.” That doesn’t mean anything to Julian. Had something happened earlier to that Julian had- “Bet you couldn’t make Garak come half so good, Terran bitch.”

“G-Garak…” Julian starts, thinking of Garak but then thinking of  _ that _ Garak. 

“Yeah, Garak, keep his fucking name off your lips cause you’re not touching him. “ Julian can feel bile at the back of his throat imagining what sort of man would use a creature like this. He shakes his head trying to hold it together.

“What  _ happened _ to you?!” Julian asks dropping his hand still trying to understand what he’s seeing. The slaves he worked next to... none of them looked like this. He hadn’t seen anything like this creature and he doesn’t understand. He can see his vision clouding over and blinks back the water in his eyes.

 

“Doctor Parmak,” he hears Smiley practically spit beside him. “Jesus, Julian, I thought you were dead!” Julian turns, but Smiley isn’t talking to him. He’s talking to the creature in front of them. Julian hears a snort.

“You and them wish I was dead, Terran? You were all eager enough to let these lizard fuckers have a go at me but no, I’m not fucking dead.” It sounds angry and Julian doesn’t understand what’s going on. Dead? Was he captured? Why wasn’t he working with the rest. Julian had seen men killed but not-

“What the hell did that monster do to you, Julian?” Smiley asks, and Julian can hear his voice starting to tighten. Julian can’t imagine. It looks like it hurts. All of it looks like it hurts. He doesn’t know how those arms don’t rip off his torso. He doesn’t know how those scars don’t hurt, how his throat, how his jaw isn’t in agony.  _ He can’t open his mouth, god he can’t... they took his arms. They... How... how could someone...  _

 

“Don’t you dare talk about Doctor Parmak, Smiley. Say what you want about the rest of these scaly bastards but you keep my doctor’s name off your tongue. He  _ fixed _ me. The mines fuck up your bloody eyesight? Christ you buggers stink.” Julian sees its nose wrinkle and he sees the lights moving when it speaks. He couldn’t imagine... how many surgeries... how many months of recovery, what they would’ve had to do to him to- Those are fangs... or a cat’s teeth, he’s sure he sees a fang there and how... how does it not hurt? How does this Julian not  _ know _ ...

 

“ _ Your _ doctor? Julian you... you told me...” He can hear Smiley’s voice start to break. “You told me you killed your old man cause he wanted to change you... you... you told me you were terrified of him... said you were slow… said he was gonna fix it and… you couldn’t sleep without a knife cause you were afraid he’d let ‘em take ya and...”

“Don’t talk about my old man, Smiley.”

“You said you’d never let anyone-

“Shut it!” It uncrosses its arms and walks over to them both, tail flicking back and forth. Julian doesn’t want to look at it closer. It hurts. It hurts him because it doesn’t... _ He... Julian, what the hell is wrong with you, he’s you! He’s you, he’s not a thing he’s a human being! He’s a human being some Doctor Parmak tortured and twisted and... and how could a man call himself a doctor and do that to another living creature?  _ It... He... Julian looks at him coldly.

“Garak tried to take the piss saying he was gonna have a go at you. Fuck me, mate, he’d break you so easily.” The mirror Julian laughs and Julian croaks out another sickened “Garak” in response. He thinks he really is going to vomit this time.

It’s almost a blessing when the Klingons find them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian enjoys a little newfound freedom and Garak and Parmak discuss the future.

Julian drops the body at Garak’s feet making him jump. He stretches languidly with a loud exaggerated purr of satisfaction.

“Guls! Are you trying to kill me with a heart attack now?” Garak asks looking up from the couch. It’s newly bolted down to the floor which Julian finds a bit disappointing but he has other ways to amuse himself with Garak. Doctor Parmak had scolded them both and said that the officers below were complaining about the noise. Julian asked if they couldn’t just fucking kill them and be done with it. But no, his doctor said that he and Garak (Julian laughed when Garak was included in that lecture) had to learn to have more consideration for the others on the station. Garak found some reason to have them executed a few weeks later- collusion with the Terran rebels, Julian thinks- but Doctor Parmak still ordered all the living room furniture bolted down. Julian had sulked but Garak decided to be unusually nice about it. It was a bit of a let down really.

 

Julian had thought perhaps with the noise complaint he might instead be permitted to spend more time with Doctor Parmak but again, the three of them just ended up moving to a larger suite of rooms and the damn furniture is bolted  _ here _ as well. Julian doesn’t care for the smell. There’s lingering Klingon but it’s been lessening they more they use the rooms. Julian’s been spending more time out anyway. Doctor Parmak had praised him for leading them all right to the would be escapees although he admitted to his doctor later that he really had just been looking for  _ him _ since The Intendant’s soiree was such a miserable affair and Garak wasn’t even playing with him or paying him any attention. Nonetheless, Doctor Parmak thought he might be able to amuse himself by monitoring the conduits and other station ducts. 

 

He was right, Julian has been having a bloody marvelous time. He’s made a game of it in fact; he mentally marks off certain “kill zones” and then waits until he sees rats scurrying about in them. At first it was merely Terrans trying to conduct some secret business here and there. But then he noticed something interesting; the Terrans had gotten wise to something up in the conduits and had taken to occasionally luring Cardassians or Klingons into them as well on the off chance that it might prove beneficial. Julian doesn’t discriminate when it comes to the kill zones. That’s what makes the game fun after all. It makes little difference to him if the rats might also happen to be lizards. Though he makes sure to gift the Cardassians to Doctor Parmak; Garak doesn’t seem to appreciate being presented with the bodies of his underlings.

 

Julian kneels next to Garak’s legs and puts his head on his lap looking up.

“Brought you a pressie,” he half sings, mouth shut, curved into a wide grin. “This ‘un wasn’t fast enough. Got ‘im by the leg then the throat. Would you like to know what I heard before I broke up their little party?” He shuts his eyes as Garak pets his head absently.

“For all the good it will do since I can’t act on any of your information without compromising your spying,” Garak grumbles. “I know this one,” he says looking down at the Terran with a sneer. “He stepped on my boot once. I thought I had him killed,” he murmured absently.

“Memory must be slipping in your old age, Garak. You know what they say goes next.” Garak kicks him off and Julian swats at him- carefully of course. He wouldn’t want to upset Doctor Parmak by drawing blood. Again. 

 

“They’ve got someone in communication with the Terran rebels in the badlands. Think I might be able to ferret out who if I make contact with them.”

“Yes, I’m sure they’d be all too delighted to share their plans with the creature murdering their colleagues.” Julian shrugs. Garak’s insults don’t particularly bother him they way they used to.

“They’re going to take the station sooner or later.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong,” Garak says with another look to the body. He stands up and gives it a good kick. “Because soon enough we’re going to have a way to find their bases.” Julian snorts looking under the sofa for the puzzle he’d been messing with earlier that morning.

 

“You couldn’t find eternal life with the fucking philosopher’s stone, Garak.” He gives a long catlike stretch, admiring his shiny new arms as he does. Garak had been in a mood after the prisoners escaped before. He’d thrown Julian’s arms into the smelter. Julian really had tried to rip his throat out with his teeth then but now Julian likes these better. They’re lighter, they’re stronger, and he can see his reflection in the plates of them. Doctor Parmak said he was working on a synthetic skin for them too but Julian likes them the way they are. They’re beautiful. He likes switching the claws in and out.

 

“Don’t,” Garak warns just as Julian is about to drag them across the carpet. He rolls his eyes but obeys.

“Then why don’t you give me something to do around here? Doctor Parmak can always find me something.”

“You’re not spying on the Terrans. Besides, with the guest The Intendant has coming, they won’t be an issue much longer.”

“Guest?” Julian asks feeling Garak start to pet up his back, pushing under his shirt. Oh that feels so nice.

“Sisko’s ex wife,” Garak crows, giving Julian little scratches. Julian fucking melts. Doctor Parmak was insistent that there was something that Garak was hiding which he wouldn’t dream of sharing with his lover. Julian didn’t understand why his doctor thought that Garak would share vital operations with Julian if he wouldn’t tell  _ him _ . 

 

But Doctor Parmak knew better and as Garak sits cross legged on the floor and continues petting him he really does tell Julian everything that he needs to know. Christ, Garak is just as fucking stupid as Julian’s always thought. His doctor is right. The Terrans will definitely want this information. A sensor array that can detect their bases would crush the rebellion where it stands. Sisko is already dead and the resistance will crumble with another blow like that. Julian purrs, rolling onto his side when Garak rolls him, his fingers playing with the sensitive scar tissue of his neck. It hurts when Garak does it too hard but he does it nice and soft this time telling him what a good kitty he is. Julian would sooner die than admit it but he might actually miss Garak a bit when they’re gone...

 

\---

 

“You’re really going through with this?” Garak asks him with an incredulous look. Parmak leans down and turns off the sleeping Julian’s hearing with the code. Garak only takes a moment before his eyes narrow. “And of course your pet told you everything.” Parmak shoots him a small smile.

“People will say things in front of animals that they wouldn’t dream of otherwise.” He answers slowly starting to unbraid his hair. Garak watches the ritual the way he always has. 

“He’s not actually a cat, Kelas. I’m well aware that anything I say in front of him will go straight back to you.” Which then begs the question of why he told him in the first place. “You’ve done something to him to cause that sort of loose tongued relaxation, haven’t you?”

 

“Really, what  _ haven’t _ I done to him? Or you... or even myself for that matter. You act as if I wouldn’t willingly sacrifice my own body for science either… Ah, well a second time anyway.” Parmak sighs and starts to unfasten his tunic. “Does it matter Elim?” Parmak stops and looks at Garak’s mouth thoughtfully. “Oh! That reminds me, you really ought to be careful about kissing him. A cat’s mouth is an unfortunate hotbed of bacteria.” Garak puts his fingers to his mouth. Sometimes it tingles when he and Julian are rough. Sometimes it burns. Now that he thinks about it… “Ulcartic virus,” Kelas supplies with a twitch of his shoulder mimicking a Terran shrug.

 

“Are you insa-?!” Garak immediately stops before completing that word seeing Parmak freeze. Parmak has always been somewhat sensitive about it. Garak clears his throat. “I might question your choice of modification in this instance,” he continues carefully. 

“You’re probably well on your way to being immune now if you aren’t already, though you  _ do _ have my apologies for the illnesses you’ve suffered these past months.” Garak could complain, but he knows it’s futile. He isn’t certain that Parmak is actually capable of really feeling things like guilt. “I think it’s been quite an effective inoculation, myself.” 

 

Of course. Because Parmak didn’t have Julian biting, sucking, spit swapping, and a million other things; despite what he says, Parmak would have been far more careful with his own body whether it’s necessary or not.

“You’re welcome,” Parmak adds as an afterthought. “You were saying about my leaving though?”

“You’re going to get us all killed,” Garak says flatly. Parmak laughs. 

“Mmm, no, that’s where you’re mistaken. I thought I explained it to you but perhaps you weren’t listening which was an oversight on my part I’m sure. I’m sure I shouldn’t tell you these things mid coitus. But  _ really _ Elim, you’re so insatiable, when should I say them to you?”

 

The tunic slides from his shoulders and Parmak is right. Garak is already painfully heated by him. But  _ Garak _ isn’t the one who’s insatiable.

“Just because  _ your _ lusts are limitless Kelas, I don’t see why you need to infect the rest of us with your Northerner’s disease.”

“Don’t be such a bigot. It’s unbecoming of you. I know you all look down on us, Garak. You all find us weak because we lack your discipline of mind but you know. I like to think that we have something you Southerners lack.” Parmak pulls the undershirt off and faces him about to unfasten his trousers- but then he stops with a tilt of his head. 

 

Parmak watches Garak shift on the seat and he smiles, pleased at the efficacy of his little modifications. Garak really shouldn’t have invited him to share his bed so freely if he didn’t want to embrace the risk. That Garak should expect to remain in Parmak’s presence unconscious, asleep, or otherwise incapacitated, believing himself safe simply because Parmak has kept him alive far longer than any of his other lovers is laughable. Parmak has always seen the world as an endless source of things  for him to play with; whether they want it or not.

“Undress me, Elim,” he says softly with a flick of his tongue. “I think I’ve serviced you enough the last few months that it wouldn’t be untoward to expect a bit out of you in return.” Parmak waits for Garak to get on his knees and start unfastening the trousers in his place. Garak is quick, his fingers shaking as he tries to go faster. Whatever Parmak has done to him in the last few weeks, months (for all he knows the “medicine” Parmak gave to treat his “minor cold” may have been it) it’s effective. “Mmm, I do adore you, Elim. You’re ambitious but not too ambitious. You’re smart but not too smart.” 

 

Parmak looks down at him with a gentle pet to his hair. He pushes his spectacles up. He doesn’t need to wear them any longer but he enjoys them. He enjoys the slow shuffle down the hall as the officers defer to him- as they get out of the way of the fragile old man like he was a Legate. That’s another one of Parmak’s little games that he enjoys. 

“And you love my hair, don’t you?” It drops down his back in a fall of white, like the desert of Nokar Garak will sometimes say when he’s feeling poetic. Garak likes to hold Parmak’s hair hard while he fucks him.

 

“What are you planning Kelas?” Garak gasps sliding trousers down, mouth to the swollen damp scales of his  _ ajan _ .

“Do you promise that you’ll listen this time? I should hate to have to repeat myself though I know it’s not quite your fault I…” Parmak hisses as Garak’s tongue laps at his slit. “Don’t stop,” he rushes as Garak’s wide palms hold his hips. Garak doesn’t stop. Garak licks him again, feeling the swell of those sensitive tissues dampen his lips, feeling the tentative tip of Parmak’s  _ prUt  _ kissing back to his tongue. 

 

Garak sucks at it, drawing it out further, Parmak whimpering with a few stutters starts to speak. 

“Tss… ssss…. Hsss…” Garak feels his legs tremble, and his body may have been engineered to something else entirely but he still shakes helpless when Garak puts his mouth on him or when Garak holds him down and drives into him deep. Garak might not be the genius that Parmak is, but he’s cunning where it counts and more importantly, he knows his old friend’s biggest weaknesses. He loves exploiting them ruthlessly.

 

“Elim,” Parmak pleads, and Garak feels his knees start to buckle, feels him start to sink down, Parmak’s  _ prUt _ hard, wet, almost fully everted to his mouth. Yes, he knows Parmak’s weakness alright. “Please Elim, please I need you I can’t… please fuck me please fuck me…” It’s laughable. “Please Guls I can’t-”

“Oh but I thought you were going to relay the plan again for me- because I’m nowhere near your level of intellect, Doctor Parmak.” Garak sucks him hard, one hand fumbling with the buttons of his trousers. Parmak definitely did something to him because he’s not usually this immediately hard, half everted by Parmak’s taste on his tongue and his scent in the air- not unless it’s by his own design which this definitely is  _ not _ . He only hopes his  _ prUt _ still looks halfway normal... Ah Guls, what does it matter if he can still stick it in Parmak’s tight little ass? 

 

“Elim you… you knew… you knew all a…ahhh long…” Of course he did. Garak’s memory is flawless. He knows the plan. He knows that Parmak plans to give the rebels the information that he’s been trying to work out of Garak the last two weeks. He has every intention of seeing the station fall and allying with the rebels or letting them fall right into some trap so that Garak can look like a grand hero and The Intendant an incompetent keeper who needs to be replaced. And either way it saves his own miserable hide though he swears that Elim is every part of the plan. Garak isn’t so sure that he trusts him on that but-

“Beg me, Kelas,” Garak rasps leaving Parmak’s trousers around his knees. His thumbs slowly circles Parmak’s  _ chuva _ , dark, ridges around it flushed and swollen watching his  _ prUt _ twitch, spilling sticky fluid down the tip helplessly. Parmak half collapses on top of him unbalanced and Garak shoves him backwards to the floor.

 

“Please… please Elim I-”

“You can do better than that, Nokaran slut,” Garak hisses at him. If this is going to be one of their last encounters for a while Garak is going to make sure that Parmak doesn’t forget it any time soon. He can see the heaving of Parmak’s chest excited, eager, one hand already tugging his trousers off hurriedly. His body is soft, little definition about it, having always been slim, his legs long and skinny, that small roll of stomach there in middle age preserved all tender and delightful beneath Garak’s mouth- a typical useless scientist body really but… but for those feminine hips, that soft tight ass, his eyes, his mouth, that obscene fall of desert white hair and even that  _ other _ hidden space that he never lets Garak fuck… 

 

Still, the sight of Parmak turned around his knees presenting for him, showing the deep pink of his filthy little hole for Garak to violate, those eyes slitted and lusty for him, that mouth open panting his name… it’s always undone him.

“I need you Elim… I need you to fuck me… I need your  _ prUt _ in me… I…”

“Go on, slut,” Garak crawls over to him a fistful of that long thick hair, eyes swinging over the dark scales around his spine, the dark gray puffy ridges of his neck his shoulders, those weak arms trembling. “Should I make you ride me or should I take you like a bitch? My, Kelas, how _ ever _ do you plan on managing months…  _ years _ possibly without my  _ prUt _ buried deep inside you?”

 

Parmak opens his mouth to answer and Garak reaches forward thrusting his fingers in it roughly.

“Are you going to let your little pet fuck you? Are you going to get on your knees like this for your  _ cat _ and let it mount you?” Parmak sucks his fingers, biting down, teeth scraping, Garak shoving them in so far in return that he nearly gags until Garak takes them away. That extra bit of mucus makes them so nice and wet, so slick that Garak slides them both in his hole so easily. 

 

“You don’t need to lie to me,  _ doctor _ ,” Garak sneers. “Oh you’ll tell yourself that you would never lower yourself to lie with an animal. You’ll tell yourself that the wise and venerable Doctor Kelas Parmak is above such things, but I know you, Kelas and I know what a dirty Northerner slut you are.” Garak drills fingers into him, Parmak rocking back fast, frantic, keening, begging Garak for his  _ prUt _ , begging for that dirty human word “cock” begging for his “prick”, begging him to fuck him any way he likes and Garak twists his fingers, feeling him clench, seeing his shoulders drop, knowing that Parmak;s forearms are crossed, head bowed,  _ chufa _ rubbing as he bites his lip hard.

 

“Elim…” hitching high, half strangled, pleading. Parmak is ready for him. Parmak is always ready for him. Garak withdraws his fingers and sucks them off loudly, letting his slick hard  _ prUt _ slide over that hole. 

“Yes, just like this, my dear. I don’t give you more than a week without my  _ cock _ before you’re sucking your little pet off in desperation for release.”

“D… Ts... damn you…” Garak teases that greedy little hole letting just the tip suck in, out, hearing Parmak half sobbing as Garak just lets that wide glans open him wider. He’s right; and that’s why Parmak doesn’t even try to deny it. Because if there is one weakness that the Alliance’s most brilliant, most gifted, most deviant and depraved doctor has it’s sex; it’s being fucked. It’s being held down, drilled, pounded so raw, so hard that he can’t even breathe… Just like this.

 

And Garak is the best at it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Parmak finally put their plan into motion and meet up with the Terran rebels, and Julian thinks about their final days on Terok Nor.

“You and I used to fuck didn’t we?” Julian asks crudely, sitting back on the chair with a smirk. His eyes sweep over the Trill’s body up and down. He doesn’t have his arms. They’re in lock up for “safe keeping” along with Doctor Parmak. Julian doesn’t like it when his doctor is out of his sight. Not in the bloody rebel base where every last one of them looked at Doctor Parmak like they wanted to lay him out on the table and eviscerate him. It made Julian uneasy as hell in spite of the Vulcan Tuvok’s assurances that he wouldn’t come to any harm. Fucking Smiley looked like he wanted to do him more than a bit of harm alright. Julian can’t remember if he liked Smiley before. He can remember things and events but the emotions connected with them are always broken. It irritates him so he tries not to think too hard on it.

 

Jadzia, right, that’s what her name is, looks at him weirdly- like she wants to be cold, like he’s the enemy but also like something about him upsets her.

“We did,” she answers neutrally. Julian laughs. 

“Yah, bet it was good too.” He shrugs as best as he can manage without his arms. “But sorry, luv, gonna have to break your heart cause me little fella here don’t just work for anyone no more.” She looks sickened by that and he can hear someone else calling his doctor a “miserable old sickie” from the small crowd in the background of where they’re seated.

“Think you Terrans were scared of Doctor Parmak, don’t fucking let me hear that shit outta you again! Any of you fuckers even  _ think _ about touching him I’ll fucking kill everyone last one of you!” he stomps his feet on the floor loudly, violently, with an angry toss of his head towards the back. hearing a few of them jump. Julian laughs loudly, head thrown back and he sees Jadzia shake her head stepping away from the table. Well that just leaves Smiley and the robot. 

 

Smiley had nearly wet himself when Doctor Parmak stared at him. Julian could have told him that his doctor didn’t take kindly to being called a lunatic. So his doctor stared at him, didn’t blink, kept staring at him silently while he talked to Julian, when they were brought to the base, when they were discussing what to do with them, all the way until Julian copping to them being “lovers” and not prisoner and warden. He never stopped staring silently, blankly, and Smiley looked like he’d seen a fucking ghost when they finally took him away. Julian is sure that one day Doctor Parmak will kill him.

 

Julian smiles nicely for them both, showing them his teeth. “You got something else you wanna fucking say, Smiley, why don’t you come out with it already?” He looks furious. Fine by him, if Smiley thinks he’s a man now. Julian remembers he thinks now, that they never got on well before but Smiley seems especially hostile today. Julian doesn’t care. Fine, so he may have totally blown the plan but Doctor Parmak already forgave him. It doesn’t matter. As long as they get what they need…

 

\---

 

_ Julian had approached the Terrans on the station as planned though it had taken a few tries with them scattering like rats whenever they heard him coming. He supposed grudgingly that was a bit of his own fault. He finally had to get creative to get a few of them cornered so he could talk, get in good with them. But after several frustrating days he managed it: and that was when he laid it on just like they’d rehearsed. Julian said he couldn’t take being caged any longer, being tortured by Doctor Parmak and Garak. The words nearly stuck in his throat as he said that the talk of rebellion, of  _ _ freedom _ _ had pulled at him, made him remember what he used to be or some rubbish like that. He said if they could get him off the station he’d bring them the doctor as a prisoner along with valuable information on The Alliance’s plans.  _

 

_ Julian hated that part of it the most. How could he know they wouldn’t betray them before they reached the rebel base, before they were out of there? That they wouldn’t just try to torture the information out of them? Trust, they said and he was careful to hold his tongue at that. Fucking trust, yeah, but if his doctor said that everything would be taken care of Julian believed him. Doctor Parmak also reminded him laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world that both of them were completely impervious to coercion by pain. Julian had to laugh at that as well. Once Doctor Parmak adjusted his pain receptors he wouldn’t notice it if they set him on fire. _

 

_ Garak seemed oddly unamused by their laughter. Well of course Garak wouldn’t understand, Garak was weird about letting Doctor Parmak improve him and he was always fussing about some ache or another. Julian thought Garak was stupid and unimaginative. Garak then complained that it was an “unnecessary risk” they were taking when he had his own plans set long into motion. As far as Julian was concerned Garak couldn’t plan his fucking breakfast without help and he was likely just sore about losing his cat and his doctor so he could very well grow a pair and deal with it.  _

_ “You just have to understand Elim,” was all Doctor Parmak said. Julian asked Doctor Parmak aggravated if he couldn’t just find another Gul with a big dick to take Garak’s place. That was when Doctor Parmak had laughed and let Julian know that Garak was much more than he seemed _

 

_ As far as he seemed to Julian, Garak was little more than any other overbearing lizard piece of shit on the station. He just happened to be brilliantly hung and according to Doctor Parmak had a tongue that was a gift from the Ancients. Julian grudgingly had to concede the point about Garak’s mouth - Garak actually having begun using it on him wonder of wonders- and maybe his cock as well but still, Garak’s incessant whinging was getting on his nerves. When Julian and Doctor Parmak had begun to discuss putting down the failed experiments that wouldn’t be coming with them, Garak had plenty of smart mouth for the both of them complaining about the mess they were leaving him to clean up.  _

_ “Especially since you’re supposed to be kidnapping him,” Garak had said gesturing to Doctor Parmak as the three of them stood in the lab, the auxiliary infirmary used for his doctor’s most valuable work. “It’s going to look suspicious if your things are neatly cleaned up, don’t you think?” _

 

_ Doctor Parmak sighed. _

_ “I suppose it would be a greater kindness to them for you to let them out of their cages, Julian.” Doctor Parmak brightened. “Mmm, yes, you can make a little game of it. I don’t imagine any of them will be fit enough to make it but they’ve given me so much it’s the least I can do.” Doctor Parmak looked at Garak. “I trust you’ll be able to put them all down, won’t you Elim? I should hate to think of you bested by animals, after all since you’re always telling me that you’re already strong enough without any enhancements. It would be a terrible embarrassment to you if any of them were to get out amongst the slaves.” Garak had looked at him furiously and grabbed the disruptor pistol from Julian’s hand. _

_ “Give me that,” he growled before stalking to the cages and eliminating the lot of them, the terrified screams growing louder as he continued down the line. _

 

_ Doctor Parmak had turned away miserably, looking devastated, telling Julian what noble sacrifices they were and what a pity it was that they should die so cruelly. Garak had shoved the pistol back into Julian’s hands and barked at him to open the damn doors now and he’d gladly tell The Intendant that it was dealt with when the time came. _

_ “Ah, but you know, they would want me to move on,” Doctor Parmak said to Garak’s angrily retreating back. He drew himself back up wiping his spectacles off on his lab coat. “Such precious darlings.” Doctor Parmak sighed and put his them back on looking at Julian fondly. “That’s just how the world is: the strong preying on the weak.” He tilted his head, lightly brushing the side of Julian’s face.  _

 

_ “They make fun of us Northerners: those from the south with their slaves and their comforts. They don’t know suffering. They don’t know sacrifice. They think that their weapons and their technology make them strong. But when the winters come, the Southerners are always the first ones that die. When the droughts come, when the plagues come, we’re the ones left standing…  I was born rather weak myself, Julian so I understand. I had to learn how to make myself strong… and I learned how to make everyone else weak.” He continued playing with his hair and Julian was so rarely gifted with glimpses into his doctor’s life that he listened, committing everything to memory. “But I’ve done a good job of making you strong, haven’t I?” Julian nodded, feeling Doctor Parmak toying with the sensors of his tactile receptions, his taste receptors. It wasn’t often that his doctor allowed such indulgences. Julian turned his face, licked at his hand, tasted the salt of his skin, and sighed. “I’m going to make you so much better than all of them, Julian. Smarter, faster, stronger. Would you like that Julian?” _

 

_ It was strange, the flash of memory that Julian had. Most of his memories resided somewhere back in the dark, under some veil that he couldn’t always quite see under. It was like peering into a tide pool. He thought he remembered those from his childhood, a memory of kneeling down, trying to see the bottom, his mother holding him back so that he couldn’t fall in. She used to tell him that if he got too close he would drown. His mother liked to tell him all sorts of fantastic lies so that he would grow up afraid of the world. And then one day that imagination, those haunting visions bled into reality when his father told him that they were going to have him altered… that the only way he would be kept safe was if he was no longer a Terran. They had found a doctor who would perform the operation, who would be able to alter him. He’d be a Cardassian. He’d be one of them. He wouldn’t be so slow and weak anymore. And that was when Julian snuck into his parents’ room in the middle of the night and stabbed them both until there was nothing left but blood in his vision. _

 

_ Julian… remembered though he didn’t know now how many years had passed being in this room… before Doctor Parmak had gifted him with a new life. He remembered pain. He… remembered the flush of saline and… burning… he remember his nerves were always… on fire… his head hurt… there was always blood… he… he couldn’t talk anymore because his vocal chords were too badly damaged… he couldn’t walk, he couldn’t see properly… there was damage to his hearing… and… and Doctor Parmak had asked him… when he… when he had to bring him back he said… did he want to be strong… did he want to stop the pain... ‘I’m going to make you so much better than all of them, Julian. Smarter, faster, stronger. Would you like that Julian?’ Doctor Parmak had asked him that every time and every time he… he said he’d rather die…  _

 

_ Julian didn’t remember what had happened after all that. Only that one day he’d woken up and Doctor Parmak had told him that he was better. He didn’t feel the pain anymore. He looked at Doctor Parmak and didn’t feel the fear anymore. He only felt a rush of joy. Doctor Parmak had told him that he had died but he couldn’t allow that - not when Julian was one of his most beloved pets and that he had been the most stubborn and most beautiful. Doctor Parmak told him that it had taken Julian so long to understand that he was afraid it might be hopeless. Julian could only imagine now how much it must have hurt his doctor to have to work so hard on him. _

 

_ It’s a mistake he wouldn’t dream of repeating.  _

_ “Of course I would,” Julian said, realizing that he’d nearly waited too long. “Be a fucking fool not to see everything you’ve done for me. You’re a bloody genius. A genius and well you don’t need me telling you how lush you are. God you make me fucking weak.” There was a slight pause there from his doctor but he was still looking at Julian fondly. _

_ “Mmm, I thought we’d dealt with the matter of you speaking to me like an equal. You’re not of course, but I suppose you can’t be blamed for that. It’s completely my fault for wanting to leave so much of your personality intact so I can deal with your little idiosyncrasies. If it bothered me that much I wouldn’t have given you your speech back. Alright well, it might be for the best for our subterfuge anyway. I do love you so, my Julian kitty. Now if you’ll be so good as to run along I need to make sure I’ve secured the most important files here. _

 

_ Garak had asked him what on Earth he was so happy about when he finally returned and he shrugged with a little whip of his tail. But really, he could only contain the elation that he felt for so long and he told him with a big stupid smile on his face. Julian didn’t think that he’d ever seen Garak laugh so hard in Julian entire life and he bristled irritably when Garak fell over on the sofa holding his stomach. _

_ “Yah, laugh ya stupid ruddy twit!” He said about to storm past him when Garak grabbed his tail. Julian loved his tail. It gave him balance, it gave him agility, but it always stopped him dead when Garak grabbed on it. He looked down with a glare about to give him what for when Garak held up his hand. He looked almost… sympathetic? _

_ “Oh… oh you truly are a stupid animal,” Garak declared between those obnoxious guffaws. “Haven’t you figured out by now that Kelas is incapable of loving anything?” It was such a stupid shitty  _ _ Garak _ _ thing to say, Julian had thought and it infuriated him. _

 

_ But not so much that he didn’t beg Garak for it an hour later. _

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parmak's secret revealed and Julian finds himself with the upper hand.

_“Sometimes I think Kelas made you to spy on me, you know,” Garak had said to him the night before they left._

_“Got something to hide, Garak?”Julian had teased him. It was strange laying on the bed next to Garak. He wasn’t often allowed to sleep there. Julian supposed that he was being sentimental or weird or something. Julian didn’t think Garak would wait much before yanking one of the better looking Terrans out of processing to satisfy his needs. Somehow that thought made him bristle a bit- like some dead lay Terran could ever replace him. Garak scoffed at that._

_“Have you ever tried keeping a secret from him?”_

 

_Julian rolled his eyes in response._

_“That’s a pretty stupid thing to ask, isn’t it? Why the hell would he need me if you tell him everything? Oh right, ‘cause you don’t. Like with that sensor array shit.”_

_“You might find this hard to believe but that was for his own good. The rebels are hardly going to treat him kindly. That’s the problem with you both. He has no concept of reality and he’s passed that unfortunate trait along to you.”_

_“He’s a fucking doctor, Garak you really think they’re gonna do more than lock him up a few days for a scare? I can’t imagine they don’t need doctors out there.”Garak sucked in a breath and he really looked like he wanted to say something but Garak always looked like he wanted to say something: usually something shitty. “So c’mon, you holding something good back that Doctor Parmak should know about? Promise I won’t tell,” Julian said with a toothy smile. Garak tugged in his ear making him growl in response. “You know, if you want to go again you can say it instead of shoving me down like a fucking animal.”_

_“You are an animal,” Garak answered with another tweak at his ear. “I suppose it’s fortunate for him that you’re a dangerous and stupidly loyal one at that.”_

_“Do that again and I’ll show you just how dangerous of an animal I am,” Julian snarled._

 

_“Listen,” Garak answered letting him go. “I know you can’t lie to him and I know that you’re not able to keep secrets from him but I also know there are unfortunate times where one must impart vital information in order for an operative to successfully complete a mission. It would seem that I’m stuck with you so I’m going to tell you what you need to know to have a chance in hell of not dying.” Julian paused, eyes narrowed, searching for some sort of deception. He didn’t sense any though Garak lied like a rug about nearly everything._

_“Alright… go on then…”_

 

_“I don’t expect with your… programming that you’ll be able to gather from this what you should but I’m afraid Kelas has left me little choice in the matter. First, no matter what you think about the reality of everything, you’re wrong. Maybe once you could have understood these rather obvious flaws in your precious doctor but you’re little better than an actual cat now so just try.” Julian growled at him softly but otherwise stayed silent. That was Garak, always underestimating him like he was some bloody fucking genius. He’d like to see Garak try his hand with the shoe on the other foot for a change and see how quickly he folded. Still, Julian kept silent as Garak continued. “Kelas does not behave normally. Nothing he does would be construed by a rational mind to be acceptable.”_

_“What are you banging on about now, Garak? Are you just-”_

 

_“Quiet. Listen,” Garak hissed at him looking about to tug on his ear again. Julian abruptly shut it. “You can believe whatever you want but whether you believe me or not, do you understand that this is how the Terrans will see things?” Julian was silent before nodding warily. Right. Terrans were funny, got it. “Good, then let’s continue, shall we? Second, as you may have noticed, Kelas has certain… insatiable appetites which I will be unable to fulfill. You are the only one who should be filling them. Trust me on that.” Julian snorted, staring at some point on the wall because that much was obvious. Garak ignored it. “I don’t mean letting him fuck you. I mean you’re going to have to do whatever it takes to keep him satisfied- whether he wants it or not.”_

_“Are you mad? I’m not going to assault Doctor Parmak!” Julian sat up quickly. “Is that what this is, Garak? Some weird perverted game of yours? Some sick scheme to-”_

 

_“Would you quiet yourself!” It was the tail this time and Julian froze with an angry yowl in his throat. “If,” Garak gritted through his clenched jaw, “I wanted Kelas harmed, I assure you I have far simpler ways to see to it than going through you. I am telling you this to save both your stupid hides because for some nebulous reason the State only knows I’ve grown somewhat fond of the both of you, now you can either be silent and listen, or I can gladly throw you back out to your own Guls damned bed to sleep and send you both to certain death now then, what will it be, Julian?”_

 

_The first answer that sprang to mind was to bite Garak’s miserable throat, but he forced himself to be still and think. And Garak, damn him, was right. Whatever enmity may still lie between them in remnants, he knew that Garak’s loyalty to his doctor was never in any doubt. It irked him in a way; if Garak was nothing more than a treacherous snake Julian could happily kill him and be done with it. But Garak was kinder to him, Garak fed him, Garak was… grudgingly a better master than he’d been at the outset and not for nothing, Julian could perhaps maybe see why Doctor Parmak enjoyed that cock of his so much now that he’d grown accustomed to it. He could also be amusing and he was the sort of lizard bag of shit that grew on you. Julian sighed._

_“Fine,” he grumbled. “I'm listening.”_

 

_“Good. Kelas has assured me that your intelligence is unaffected by your… modifications- if anything it should be higher but as a precaution I’m going to repeat myself and I’m going to tell you why that’s important.” Julian nodded and Garak let go of his tail. “As I was saying, my dear sweet kitty,” Garak continued with a bit of mocking of Doctor Parmak’s address Julian was… amused in spite of himself.  “Kelas has certain needs and Kelas doesn’t always realize he needs them. I wouldn’t be telling you this if it wasn’t for the point that so help me you better never let on that you know or I shall endeavor to hunt your miserable hide to the ends of the galaxy and skin you alive, understand?”_

 

_“Christ, shut up and fucking tell me already if you’re so worried about the doctor coming back,” Julian huffed and Garak stole a look to the closed door._

_“It may have caught your attention that our good sweet doctor is rather old. He’s at least twenty years my senior if not older and I think we can agree that he’s unusually well preserved.” Garak paused, took a breath and looked like he really didn’t want to continue._

_“Spit it the fuck out before I die here, Garak,” Julian groaned burying his face in the pillow. This was getting stupid and pointless and it was irritating him. Garak grabbed a fistful of hair holding their faces together. Julian really wanted to bite him._

_“Kelas is not alive. Not as you and I would consider anyway.”_

_“What the hell are you-”_

 

_“None of his body is real save for his mind, his memories, whatever emotion, personality that the brain possesses. The rest of it is a construct. A durable construct, a rather- as I’m sure you’ll agree- attractive construct, possibly even a construct capable of feelings but a construct nonetheless. I don’t know the particulars and being that I’m not a scientist and rather fond of living I’m not inclined to research the matter. I’m telling you this because you can’t let any of them: Terran, Alliance, anyone get near his body under any circumstances, now do you understand?”_

 

_Julian stared at him hard in response, not sure if Garak was taking the piss, but no, he was completely serious and downright uneasy looking. Julian didn’t like that but yeah, he understood. He nodded frowning, just as the door opened._

_“Good,” Garak said, satisfied before bodily kicking him off the bed._

_Julian really hoped that Garak got thrown into one of the smelters._

 

_\---_

 

“I’m sorry, Julian, perhaps I misheard you. I _am_ up there in years after all and I’m afraid my hearing isn’t what it used to be. You said they’re not going to go along with our plan?” Julian sighs, looking at Doctor Parmak seated on the floor of the holding cell cross legged trying to remain calm. Julian can tell that he’s not by the... vibrations, the way his leg shakes, the way his eyes dart around the cell when he thinks Julian isn’t looking and more tellingly by that scent which has only been growing stronger in the last few days; thankfully it seemed only noticeable to him. Garak’s words had sat with him, crept up at the most annoying times, and now was another one of them.

 

“Said they’re not stooping to bio weapons and killing innocents.” Julian snorts. “Like they can’t sacrifice a few fucking Terrans to save their precious rebellion.” Julian thought it was rather stupid too, but that was another one of those times where Garak’s words came back at him. _“Kelas does not behave normally. Nothing he does would be construed by a rational mind to be acceptable… … this is how the Terrans will see things…”_ Well he was right on that count. They didn’t seem to care how brilliant a doctor that Doctor Parmak was, how capable, how kind. They threw the both of them in lockup the moment they got the information they needed. Which is exactly what Garak had said would happen. They were horrified when Julian told him that preparations had already been made to infect the station with ulcartic virus, again right like Garak said. That was annoying enough but it’s worse when Julian starts thinking of the _other_ things that Garak had said.

 

Doctor Parmak frowns and looks uncharacteristically irritated. He’s been much more easily flustered in the last day especially.

“And they realize that I’ve already done the most difficult work, right? That they won’t even need to infiltrate the station with that foolish rescue operation, merely target the points that will cause the virus to be unleashed through the filtration and ducts, right?” He looks so terribly put out by this that Julian wishes he could grab the Vulcan by the neck with his teeth. See the emotionless fucker show a little bit of a reaction then. Julian shakes his head and kneels in front of him.

“I’m sorry. I tried to convince them. I don’t know why they’re not able to see things properly doctor.” His doctor pets his head fondly, nails scratching in a little hard.

 

“They’re limited, Julian. It’s alright. I don’t expect Terrans to be able to take a big picture view. I would have expected better of the Vulcan but... You’ve done all that I can ask. I suppose we’re being kept well enough though I don’t understand why they wouldn’t need a second doctor. I’ve had to work under far less ideal conditions than this so… Mmm… this is what Elim was concerned about, I suppose. Well, I should hope that if he lives to the end of the assault they’re planning he’s not terribly smug about it.”

“Fucking Garak was born smug,” Julian grumbles putting his head on Doctor’s Parmak’s lap. That’s... oh that’s tempting. His doctor always smells so nice but he smells nicer than normal now and again... _“...you’re going to have to do whatever it takes to keep him satisfied whether he wants it or not.”_

 

No, he’s not thinking about that now. He and Doctor Parmak are having a nice talk. He can do that. He’s not an animal, fuck off, Garak. If the Terrans follow through with their plan to rescue that woman that used to bang Sisko then Garak’s likely to slither his way to a promotion with The Intendant out and he will absolutely be unbearably smug. Maybe Doctor Parmak will let Julian give him a few little scratches to keep him humble. Maybe Doctor Parmak will engineer him into something more pleasant… like a tube grub. Julian laughs at that, looking up seeing Doctor Parmak smiling at him.

 

“Is my kitty thinking naughty thoughts?” he asks and he really looks so beautiful with his hair falling over his face the way that it does. The slight ridges around his eyes, over his neck are darker. Julian can see it. They’re swollen. He can feel his doctor shift again breathing out slowly. There’s no way, no way that’s a robot or an android or anything else. Julian can hear his breaths, his heart, and it’s all a perfect pattern. Julian used to think that Doctor Parmak looked old, frail, but the closer he’s studied, the more that he’s learned about him, he’s come to realize that Doctor Parmak is merely delicate, androgynous, the ridges of his face slightly less developed than the other Cardassian officers, and those hips when he’s been able to see him fully fantastically nude; they’re brilliant.

 

Again those thoughts. Again those words. _“Kelas has certain needs and Kelas doesn’t always realize he needs them.”_ Does he need them now? They’ve been kept in the cell like this for the past week now only being let out on rare occasion. Doctor Parmak seemed to have been holding up alright at first but Julian noticed the last two days he’s seemed more restless, anxious even, that energy spilling over and there’s a harder working to the strokes, to his neck and it’s frustrating but he’s not sure what the hell Garak expects him to do. He isn’t supposed to be touching on Doctor Parmak without permission. The thought alone makes some uneasy feeling start in the pit of his stomach. It’s been... years he thinks since he’s fucked anything and well... he supposes it might be something one doesn’t forget but it’s not like he’s had almost nightly practice like Garak. For all he knows Garak’s just setting him up to have a laugh at him when they get back.

 

Julian sighs, staring into those gorgeous eyes. He has the feeling it would be better if Doctor Parmak didn’t know about his and Garak’s little talk. Fuck all, Garak has no idea how much he’s asking of him. For all he knows there’s some mental kill switch about to click off but... but it’s for his doctor’s own good so... So Julian dares, not feeling any immediate repercussion when he rolls over and trades his head’s place on Doctor Parmak’s lap suddenly for his hand, running it up the inside of his doctor’s thigh. There’s a tremble. It feels good. He really hopes he doesn’t die when Doctor Parmak looks at him levelly as if he’s about to chastise him.

“What are you doing, Julian?” he asks, voice dropping lower. It’s close to the commanding cadence but not quite there.

 

“I... I smell you... I’m supposed to be able to and it...” Can he lie? Well it’s not really a lie, he realizes so no, no problem there. “It’s been driving me fucking crazy, doctor.” He wishes he could use his doctor’s name the way Garak does. Parmak’s look is still steady but he hasn’t made any move to punish him. His heart rate picks up. Hell, Julian can feel the pulse beneath his hand, that vein running under the thigh, through the fabric of his trousers.

“If you wanted my attention, Julian, you should have asked me,” Doctor Parmak says but that discipline, that steel isn’t there. The cadence that forces Julian to heel doesn’t register with his programming. Well fuck then this just got… oh God he… he really is going to do this.

“Right but I don’t... want you like that,” he says with a swallow, feeling emboldened when he slides his hand higher, feeling how warm it is between his doctor’s legs. He’s so happy for those upgraded pressure and temperature sensors. So warm, fuck, it’s starting to make him hard.

 

“Julian,” Doctor Parmak warns but again, it’s too soft, it’s not right, and even as he says he doesn’t know what Julian thinks he’s doing his legs uncross, knees drawing up, spreading for him. Doctor Parmak is leaning back on his palms, breathing harder when Julian’s fingers start stroking his _ajan_ through his trousers. Christ, he’s never made it like this with a Cardie. Ah, thoughts, shit his thoughts are out of whack and he looks at the buttons not sure if his fine motor control will undo them as horny, as hard as he’s getting but hell he’s got to try. He does- he doesn’t rip or pull and these new arms are so much better, Julian is so grateful they didn’t take his arms permanently as much as the strength, the sharp claws unnerved them when he showed them exactly how they functioned.

That Trill, Jadzia had done something to the programming which wouldn’t let them come out. He nearly laughs because if it weren’t for that he might fear a loss of control and an accidental cut or swipe or something worse but no worries there right now. His hands are still mostly steady but they’re a lot more responsive than the old ones to the neural signals so they might not stay that way if he lets his nerves get the better of him but that’s… fading he realizes, that heat, that sense of anticipation starting to build instead.

“Julian…” he hears whispered again, no warning, just a soft pleading protest of “…you can’t…” which again doesn’t have the proper cadence to halt any of his movements. He hadn’t realized until now just now nuanced the verbal commands of his processors were and it’s rather… fun. He recalls Doctor Parmak telling him that some of the upgrades, some of the therapies that he’d been given could possibly result in alternate pathways developing. That would explain the… thoughts that he’s having right now. They’re wicked thoughts, a part of him supplies but no… no it’s not wicked or else he wouldn’t be able to think them. He knows that much.

 

“Christ you’ve no idea how badly I want to fuck you,” Julian pants out. He really does want to, he realizes as he tugs those trousers off, tugs off his doctor’s undershorts. He wants to hold those shoulders down and drive into him hard and… and he wants him to scream… scream like he’s being murdered… scream like he does for Garak.

“Julian…” Doctor Parmak squirms, knees starting to press back together. “This… this isn’t…”

“Oh you’re lying,” Julian whispers not realizing that he’s contradicted him. He smells him, he tastes that arousal in the air- strong, salty, heady, making his eyes haze as he tosses those garments behind him holding his doctor’s thighs open not waiting another moment. He’s on his knees, and then on his stomach, hissing as his cock presses tight to the hard floor.

 

Julian’s mouth is on his _ajan_ in an instant, lapping at the wetness of his slit, slowly at first, not allowed such a privilege before - always his _prUt_ or his ass but never right there - wanting to savor it but God that can’t possibly last. He moans softly as he feels the shivers of his doctor, hears the hitches of his breath.

“I want to fuck you, want to put it in you so good, doctor…” Julian is so thankful for the throat implant. He likes being able to talk like this. He likes talking to his doctor even as he tastes him, as he feels more slick drizzling over his tongue. “That’s nice… nice… give me more just like that…” And it’s like sucking bounteous nectar from a slightly bitter beautiful flower that he drinks greedily. Fuck that tastes good, feels good spilling into his mouth and he’s not too sure how these Cardies and their cocks are put together, never paying much attention before with Garak’s thoughtless jamming down his throat. But he can slide his tongue in that slit right alongside his uneverted _prUt_ deep and wonderful and Doctor Parmak tastes so good Julian can’t stop.

 

He can feel that everted _prUt_ slide past his face, slick, tempting, brushing but his cheek and he has to taste it giving a little lick to the tip but as nice as that is it’s so annoying having to be careful with his teeth and he’s just so curious that he just has to-

“Oh… Oh no no no…” is what Julian hears when he moves his mouth and slips a finger in that wet little pink gap beneath Doctor Parmak’s everted _prUt._ God that’s brilliant- clenching, Doctor Parmak squirming and moaning as Julian’s finger slides in up and up and his doctor’s hands must slip because there’s a soft thud, Doctor Parmak’s back hitting the floor. His legs spread wider without Julian needing to force them open, soft inner thighs shaking, hips bucking and he’s begging too softly “not there not there”.

 

“Not there? But it feels so nice,” Julian says sliding another finger beside, deeper, harder, and he… he remembers that he’s always seen Garak fuck his doctor in the ass. But this here… oh it’s so sweet and wet and slick over his fingers. “Does it go deep enough for my cock?” He asks as he fucks him deeper with his fingers hearing gasps and there are his doctor’s hands on his shoulders pushing at him as Julian shifts to his knees.

“N-not... oh... oh n... nn...” A third finger goes in and Julian almost doesn’t think it will fit. The metal fingers of his hand are long, slim like his old hands and smooth.

“What’s that all for fucking Garak?” Julian feels the wet clench around them hard, watching fascinated as his Doctor’s _prUt_ spasms and releases a small stream on his _chuva_. The hands squeeze his shoulders tight before dropping back down, pants, hisses, half sobs in response.

“Not... Elim has never... please...” Julian licks his lips, savoring the lingering taste on his mouth.

“Oh that’s bloody brilliant. I want it doctor. I want to fuck you there so good  like Garak doesn’t get to.” And speaking of Garak, he was right. Doctor Parmak needs it. Julian can smell it, taste it, hear those sweet pleas to his ears and he’s not sure he’s ever begged like that for Garak. It sounds so nice, it makes his cock jerk and he can feel it pressing hard against his trousers.

 

He hates these clothes. It was so much easier, so much more convenient when he could just be naked, and he thinks if he shreds the things off right now… Fuck if the Terrans want to stare at his body let them. Shit, no claws and he just growls and half rips the fastening with his left hand so reluctant to pull his fingers from Parmak’s body.

“Juli…an…” He hears Doctor Parmak’s voice, sees hands reaching for him again and he fumbles his prick out so uncoordinated but hell he’s about to find out if it will fit there. Why didn’t he do this before? Why hadn’t he oh fuck it, Garak said he could and that’s probably why he can. Good enough, simple, fuck his doctor is so beautiful and he can feel the head of his prick slide up finally touching that quivering slit. The head of his cock looks so large next to that small hole but he pushes in, feeling it stretch, hearing Doctor Parmak half sob making him afraid through that fog that he might be hurting him. His head is back and his eyes are closed tightly that Julian is about to stop but.... but there’s a heel that hits the small of his back, his doctor’s hips tilting and he pushes, pushes fuck it’s so tight it can’t possibly god god he’s sinking in deeper, sliding, hearing his name, hearing the screech of his doctor’s sharp nails down the metal of his arms as he seats halfway in and has to pause for breath because he wants to come so badly.

 

Come. In him. Oh fucking hell he can... he can come in him. He can plunge balls fucking deep and put his seed in his doctor and Julian is panting heavily, eyes a rapid blink, and he realized those words were spoken out loud through his vocal processor when he sees Doctor Parmak’s eyes staring at him with a mixture of fear and lust. Those pupils are blown wide when Julian takes those perfect hips and pulls him the rest of the way on his prick realizing that shitfuckyes! it’s deep enough, hot, wet, fucking perfect how he nearly melts into him. Doctor’s Parmak’s mouth is open, stuck, silent and Julian wants nothing more than to make him scream. He’s panting but not quite respirating, chest not moving, at least not that Julian can see and maybe that is venting heat instead of breathing but right now he doesn’t rightly care. He bucks his hips once, twice, feeling just enough give from those plush warm walls squeezing his shaft that he starts fucking him in earnest with a low growl.

 

Julian can’t believe he’s doing this. He’s fucking Doctor Parmak hard, fucking drilling him like Garak could only _dream_ of, hearing those hisses, those cries of his name and Julian has no idea what possesses him or how his body is able to do it since it can’t be in his programming any longer but he lets go of Parmak’s hips feeling scaly knees still squeezing his waist as he slams those slim wrists hard to the ground pinning them there as he fucks him.

 

“J-J-Ju... hu... ha...” reaches his ears and he wants to kiss his doctor, he wants to bite him, he wants to claim him and it’s so frustrating that he can’t as he hears his name started, stuttered, as he slowly with a few slow, indulgent plunges in, each wet _squelch_ bringing another strong taste of his doctor’s sweet pheromones and he could just fucking pass out and die happy. He’s so hard, his cock squeezed, that sensitive head worked so nicely by Doctor Parmak’s heat that as badly as he just wants to keep fucking and fucking he has to come. He has to _come_ and his head dips, buried in the ridges of his doctor’s neck as his hips snap those last few times before releasing into him, hearing a soft hitch near his ear as he does. Next time there needs to be skin. God next time he wants to feel what it’s like with his doctor on top of him, with that heavenly fucked out expression, those spectacles sliding off stained and dirty.

 

His doctor is so sinfully beautiful and Julian could stay here forever dying happy. Doctor Parmak is silent, however and Julian is about to ask him if he’s going to be punished when he hears footsteps behind them. He isn’t sure what to do, if he should move, if he should try and cover them, but he’s pushed off suddenly, hard, with a strength that it shouldn’t be possible for his doctor to have except... except for what Garak had told him. He sees Doctor Parmak sit up then, blue eyes furiously burning through whoever approaches. Julian can’t help but see his seed leaking out still feeling so turned on by the sight. He’s almost afraid to turn and see who’s behind them.

“Well,” he hears the Trill woman’s voice with a tone that’s a cross between disdain and amusement “Looks like I win that bet, Smiley.”

 


End file.
